Memories of Two Buddies and Lovers
by BlackRabbit550
Summary: A carnival photo bring back unsettled feelings of a tragic event.


**Sorry for any mistakes. **

**Memories of Two Buddies and Lovers**

"Are you coming with us after class for some pizza?"

"Definitely!" Adam exclaimed. He watched his friend walk down the hall and disappear around a corner. Adam's stomach already began to growl by the thought of pizza he would be devouring later that day.

Adam stepped into his dorm, flicking on the lights as he trailed to his room. He plopped down on his bed, above clothes and other materials. Despite how others see his tiny room as-a pig's nest-he loved his room, just the way it was, even if it was too small for his liking. It wasn't too dirty in his opinion, just a couple clothes scattered around the room, papers lazily collected on his tiny desk, and an unmade bed. It didn't seem much to him.

_**Buzz**_

_**Buzz**_

_**Buzz **_

He fished his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID:

_Katie _

A smile tugged at his lips as he answered his girlfriend.

"Hey."

"Hey, Adam."

"What's up?" There was a second of silence.

"Well, you see, I'm bored and I wanted to know if I could come over for a while." Adam chuckled.

"Of course, you're always welcome here. " He propped himself on his elbows as he balanced his phone between his cheek and shoulder. "When are you coming?"

"I'm actually outside your door right now."

"The front door?"

He heard Katie chuckle nervously, "Actually, I'm right outside _your_ bedroom door." Adam's eyes bulged. He assumed he would have at least enough time to quickly clean up his room but not a five second clean. To make sure Katie wasn't playing with him, he poked his head out of his room, and there, stood Katie.

"You're actually here." Adam scratched his head while admiring his girlfriend. She took a step back, looked around, and then poked her cheek.

"Looks like I am." She smiled at Adam and leaned in for a quick kiss. Before entering the room, Adam stopped her.

"Ca-Can you wait a minute?" Katie lifted an eyebrow.

"You weren't doing anything inappropriate were you?" Catching exactly what she meant, Adam barked a laugh.

"Nonono. But would you mind waiting for a minute?" Katie shook her head and that gave Adam the go to quickly close his door and fling himself around his room. Clothes, dirty or clean, were thrown into the mini closet, papers and pens were shoved into a drawer of his desk, and his bed sheets were straightened out the best he could. The only time his room was ever clean was when Katie was over. It would stay that way a day or two but was quickly back to its old appearance.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Adam said, stretching out his arm out to his tiny room. Katie giggled and fell back on his bed. Adam joined seconds later.

Their fingers intertwined together as they began shooting different subjects at each other. They went from how their day was, to types of pizza- brought up by Adam's invitation to eat some pizza with his friends-and finally down to the new movies that had just come out.

"You know, we should go see that movie you wanted to see."

Adam grinned, "The Avengers?"

"Yeah! That one." Adam was grateful how Katie was willing to give up a night to see a movie that she wasn't too excited to see, not how Adam was when he first about it.

"Alright then. Does Friday night sound good?"

"Very good." They took a moment to share a passionate kiss. Although he hid it well, Adam grew a bit crestfallen with the mention of the movie. It wasn't that he didn't want to see it and it definitely wasn't that he didn't want to see it with Katie. It was difficult for him to explain, how- deep down inside- he felt like crying when he heard the title of the movie. It wasn't just the movie, it was a lot of things too.

Dead Hand, Denim Jackets, A certain video game, Twilight, Super heroes, the scent of vanilla, and the names of two people who were, and still are, close to Adam's heart.

In an instant, his eyes flickered towards a picture on his desk. Katie followed his gaze. She propped up on her elbows to get a better look of it.

There, in the photo, stood three teenagers. One of them being Adam, who was under an arm on one side of a boy who had black shaggy hair, wore black clothes, and green eyes. On the other side was a girl with short, auburn hair and blue eyes. The shaggy haired boy had his other arm snaked around the girl's waist. All three had wide smiles, looking like nothing could ever bring them down.

"Who are they?" Katie said, while gently grabbing the photo off the desk and brought it with her to the bed. Adam flinched, he never did like it when people touched that particular photo but he made an exception for Katie at the moment.

Adam let out a shaky chuckle, "That, Those wer-are my best friends." He looked down at the photo, his mind beginning to replay that day.

_Adam munched on a corn dog as he ran in front of Clare and Eli, looking at every ride and game he passed. _

"_You should take a break, man. You've been on almost every ride and eaten every kind of food here. I don't want you throwing up and passing out on us." Eli called out to Adam. He waved his hand lazily towards Eli. _

"_You worry too much. Besides, it's not every day the Fair comes!" _

"_And if it did," Clare spoke up," you would be a bit on the chubby side," She patted Adam's stomach," considering how you're practically eating everything they're serving." _

_Eli chuckled and Adam snorted. "She does have a point." Eli said. _

_Adam couldn't help but laugh, imagining himself chugging down corn dogs and cotton candy sent him over the edge. He felt a hand push him towards a bench and sat him down as his laughter died down. Adam wiped away fake tears and clapped his hands together. _

"_So! What's next?" _

_Clare looked down, a smile tugging at her lips, "Well, I was thinking, maybe…" She paused to take something out of her bag. "We could take a Misfits picture?" _

_Eli and Adam instantly started a chant of 'no's'. Clare pouted. "Aw. Come on, guys! For me? Please." She looked up at Eli, knowing he could never resist the pout. _

_He chuckled and looked at Adam, "She knows me, man. Besides, I could never say no to my girl." The couple looked at each other lovingly before leaning in for a kiss. Adam would usually pretend to vomit at the two love birds but this time, he took the time to admire what they had. He wanted something like that, and he hoped someday, his turn would come. _

_Adam cleared his throat, "So…How about that picture?" _

_Clare squealed and asked a stranger if they could take the picture for them. She gladly agreed and the three teenagers positioned themselves for what came out to be one of the best Misfits photo ever. _

"Adam…Adam?" He shook his head, bringing himself out of his thought and looked down at Katie.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear me?" She said with a hint of worry.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I said if we can all hang out one day. I would love to meet them and by the looks of it, those two are together. A double date." She smiled up at Adam but his facial expression didn't change. Katie grew more worried, she was worried that it was not a good idea or that, maybe, Adam didn't want Katie meeting his friends. She has meet all his other friends, but never these.

"I'm sorry. If it's a ba-"

Adam cut her off, "It's not a bad idea. In fact, Eli and Clare would have loved that. But…"

Katie held his hand, thinking he might need the comfort for whatever he was struggling to say.

"But what?" Adam's face went pale and he took in a shaky breath. It was always so difficult to talk about them, so he tried avoiding the subject with other people because he knew that if he began remembering about them, he would break down. There were times where he cried hours on end, and others where he could actually smile at a memory with them.

"But they're…g-gone." Adam took in deep breaths, trying to keep himself from breaking down again. Katie let out a small gasp. She expected them to be out of the country or that maybe they weren't friends anymore-which was difficult to consider when they looked so happy in the photo together. Katie abandoned Adam's hand and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Oh, Adam. I'm so sorry." Her grip around him tightened when she felt him shaking. Adam was never one to cry in front of people; he didn't like to have people see him in a weak state. But at that moment, he couldn't help it.

"I miss them…s-so much." He choked back a sob and held onto Katie, afraid she would slip away from him too.

"It's okay. It will be okay." Instead of the warmth she felt from Adam's body in her arms, she felt cold air. In a matter of seconds, Adam was out of her arms and across the room.

"No! No, it will _never_ be okay!" Katie flinched at his outburst. "Adam, please ju-"

"No! Don't tell me to calm down!" Adam began pacing back and forth while tugging on the ends of his hair. Katie walked up to Adam, which only made him back up into a wall and her get closer. Without hesitation, she quickly snaked her arms around his torso, tightening as Adam struggled to escape.

After many attempts to escape her grip, Adam gave in. His knees buckled but Katie held him, bringing him slowly down onto the floor with her-with her arms still wrapped around him. He buried his face in her neck, letting the never ending tears soak into her shirt.

"I-I'm still not over their d-deaths." Katie rubbed circles on his back, trying to sooth him and letting him pour out his feelings.

"I ke-keep thinking they'll come back…b-but they're not…they're not coming back, Katie."

Adam continued, "It-it's been two y-years…wouldn't most people have moved on?"

Katie continued rubbing his back and tried talking in a calm tone, "No, not at all. They were your best friends. You'll probably never be able to move on from it, but you'll have to accept that…they're gone. It's different for people, the time it takes for them to accept it. It's okay, Adam…" She ran her fingers through his hair, knowing it always calmed him down.

He nodded into her neck, "They're my best friends. They always will."

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but…What happened?" Katie felt warm breath tickle her neck. Adam was afraid of the outcome of his emotions if he retold the story. Although, he felt she deserve to know.

"It was summer, out of school; we were spending the day together…"

"_It's 8! Let the movie marathon begin!" Adam threw his arms up. _

"_What's the first movie the night?" Clare asked. Eli smirked down at Clare, his arms around her shoulders. _

_Adam brought his legs close and squirmed on the sofa, bringing his arm up like you would when you wanted to answer a question in class. _

_Clare rolled her eyes playfully, "Yes, Adam?" _

_He brought out a DVD case from behind him and instantly put on his puppy-dog eyes._

_Eli spoke up, "Really? Again?" _

"_But it's my favorite movie!" _

"_But we've seen it over a hundred times." Clare said while giggling. _

"_Alright then, let's make a deal, Edwards." Adam declared. _

"_Okay, What's the deal?" _

"_You let me watch Batman: The Dark Night, also known as the best movie ever, and I'll actually sit with you and watch a vampire or romantic film." _

_Clare raised her eyebrows and a devious smile tugged at her lips. "Even if it's The Notebook? You'll watch _all _of it?" _

_Adam groaned a bit but didn't protest. "Yes, even The Notebook." _

"_Hey! What about my opinion?" Eli said. _

_Adam waved his hands at him, "You'll agree with anything Clare said." Eli rolled his eyes, but did not argue, since it was kind of true. _

"_It is kind of true…" Clare laughed, poking his chest. Eli grinned, "I just love you too much to say no." _

"_I love you too." They shared a quick kiss, not too long to disturb Adam, before Eli got up and went to the kitchen to grab some snacks. He scrunched up his forehead when all he found in the kitchen closet was a half-eaten bag of chips and other stuff CeeCee used. _

"_So…It looks like Bullfrog ate all the junk food again." Eli chuckled as he yelled out into the living room. "Movie night is not acceptable without junk food. I'm going to make a quick trip to the store and get some stuff." He said while grabbing his keys and walking over to the door. _

"_Anyone want to join me?" _

"_I will!" Clare piped up. "Adam, you coming?" All he managed to do was shake his head, for he was already too engrossed into the movie. Eli rolled his eyes. _

"_We'll be back, Adam." They said in union. _

"_Okay, Bye." Adam said. _

_(~~~)_

_30 minutes went by fast for Adam as he sat in the same spot, watching his movie. He ripped his eyes from the screen when he heard the door opening, thinking it was Eli and Clare with the snacks, but instead it was CeeCee. _

"_Hi, CeeCee." Adam waved at her. _

"_Hello, Adam." CeeCee gave him a heart-warming smile before walking into the kitchen with bags of grocery. _

"_Video game kid!" Bullfrog closed the door behind him and joined Adam on the couch. "Hey, Bullfrog." _

"_Where's my kid and Clarabelle." He asked, as he looked around the room. _

"_They went to the store to get some stuff." _

_Before Bullfrog could come up with something perverted to say, the phone rang. _

"_I'll get it!" CeeCee yelled from the kitchen. Curiously took over the two guys and they listened onto her conversation. _

"_Hello?...Yes…Yes, why?...W-Wait, what?...Okay. Okay. We'll be right over." CeeCee's panicked voice made Bullfrog and Adam worried. _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Eli and Clare…There was an accident!" _

"…The doctors said they tried everything they could to save them b-but the damages were already too ba-badly done." Adam chuckled darkly, "Good thing is that they got the drunk bastard who did it."

"That's good. He deserves to rot in his cell." Katie said.

"That still doesn't change the fact that they're gone. That _he _decided to take a drive and ram right into Eli's car and took them away." Adam let out a few more tears and finally picked his head off her shoulder.

"They're watching over you now, though. And they will always be in your heart." Adam nodded weakly. "What were they like?"

He lightly chuckled, "We…We called ourselves the Misfits. Causing trouble…We never really fit in anywhere except in our little group. Thus the Misfits were born." He paused to gather his thoughts.

"Eli and Clare…They were like a modern Romeo and Juliet couple. Anyone could take a one look at them and instantly know they were deeply in love. For a couple of teenagers, they truly did find love."

Katie smiled, "That's beautiful."

"Yeah. Yeah, it was."

"You know…" Katie continued to run her finger through his hair, "maybe you should talk to someone. Not to force you or anything, it just might help with your loss."

Adam pondered on it and shrugged, "I'll think about it."

"Are you still going out to get pizza?"

Adam buried his head in her neck again, "I don't think so. Can you…Can you stay here, with me?"

"I would love to." She brought Adam up with her and lied down on the bed with him. "I'm not going anywhere." She whispered into Adam's ear. After a few more comforting words were exchanged, the couple found themselves asleep.

And Adam fell asleep, dreaming of the Misfits days.

**I literally have no idea where this came from. I was packing, and this came to mind. Didn't plan to make it this long, but it is what it is. So, uh, yeah. Kinda sucks . But eh, Review, please! **


End file.
